


I Remember

by cmp



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmp/pseuds/cmp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were three when I first saw you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Not your usual POV. I hope you enjoy it and comment if you wish :)

You were three when I first saw you.

You were playing with your toys in your pretty pink bedroom and your mom just laid me in your bed.

I felt an instant tug in my guts when you sat on top of me and kept playing with your one favorite toy, a multicolored stuff unicorn.

 

I remember the days when you came crying from school and dropped yourself over me waiting for me to hold you; to make it better.

Though, that changed when years later a beautiful girl with a big heart you met.

You said she helped you with Spanish homework that day and you couldn’t stop staring at her lips. You wanted to kiss her but you were afraid.

You made a new friend and she would be the best thing that ever happened to you.

 

She got to hold you when I couldn’t and make you smile when you were sad.

Sometimes I wished you were still the only one who could touch me but you made her yours one night without warning.

After dancing and singing all over your bedroom you laid on me pulling her on top of you.

I felt your weight and hers and I wanted to get out of there.

I witnessed the first time you held her in your arms after making her cry of pleasure and I cried without knowing it because you were happy and that was all I ever wanted for you from the start.

But seconds after myself realization beautiful girl got up and left without once looking back.

You stared down at me and little wet spots appeared suddenly all over me.

That was the first time I could hold you; you wrapped yourself in me and let it all out.

That was the first time, too I really felt you and felt awful about it. It wasn’t right; you weren’t happy because this beautiful girl broke your heart and now what.

 

Not too long after those horrible days you made up with her. She swore you were her best friend forever and that she loved you so much.

Your smile in that moment was so bright it sparked something in me.

She hugged you and kissed you, and the back of your knees bumped against my side.

I sighed because I knew what was going to happen.

It did happen not only once but so many more times. Some times were short and intense; and some other times it lasted until the light of the sun warmed your skin.

 

She has changed you for the better.

You weren’t coming from school crying anymore but smiling, singing and dancing.

At nights her name dropped out of your lips without you knowing but only me and the darkness as witnesses.

She has changed you and I remember.

 

**End.**


End file.
